Percy Jackson and the Celestial Race
by DESERTED10
Summary: Percy has been betrayed by Annabeth and the Gods of Olympus. But before he dies he is saved by Chaos. But little do the world knows, that Chaos is one of many beings of an ancient race. An old evil is rising, and only Percy has the power to stop it. But even with new vast abilities, can Percy defeat his problems on and off the battlefield? Renamed from The Original Big Three.
1. Chapter 1: The Real Big Three

**Percy Jackson and the Celestial Race**

**Now I know what your thinking. But I am absolute with this Chaos story! This is a PercyXGoddess fanfic, not sure which one yet. Tell me in the reviews. Set after the Blood of Olympus, which I _totally _want to get. Anyway Enjoy!**

**Side note: I sometimes recycle the boring parts of my story from my other stories. And I recycled a little bit in this. **

**Chapter 1: The Real Big Three**

**Percy POV**

My great fortune and greatest misery all happened after the Giant War, which both Greece and Rome took heavy causalities. But even so, we was still happy. Especially yours truly.

I was all set to marry Annabeth, both of us almost 18. i had to do the ridiculously hard 12 Labors of Hercules in order to get Athena's blessing. And a little "extra favor" that Athena made me swear to secrecy.

I walked to the Big House, to met my old friend and teacher, Chiron and Grover. They seemed to be in a really deep and important chat.

"Hey guys!" I say, walking up to them.

"Hey Percy! Glad your back!" Grover says, giving me a goat sized hug.

"So what's up?" Grover asks, letting me go. I don't blame him, I've been gone for a solid 4 months.

"I need to see Annabeth" I say, and Grover and Chiron's face darkens as they look as if they were having a silent conversation.

"About Annabeth... we need to talk" Chiron says, super serious. Fear rose within me, but I nodded. Chiron excused Grover and brought me into his office.

I followed Chiron into his personal office. He sat me down. He hands me a note.

_Dear Percy,_

_I'm not sure when you'll be reading this, but hopefully it will be soon. I am sorry to say that I'm breaking up with you. Percy, I definitely love you but I got offered by a mortal guy to go rebuild the Parthenon! It's an offer I can't refuse. And it won't work out. Please Percy don't get mad but I think we need to see other people._

_With all of my love,_

_Annabeth Chase_

At the end, I was just crying. She left me, after all I've did for her, to rebuild the Parthenon.

Over time, my friends drifted away from me. So I decided to leave camp, spend some time with Mom and Paul. I vapor traveled, a technique I learned while I was doing the quests, to my mom's apartment. When I got there, a bunch of firefighters were on the scene, As I was looking around, a guy approached me. "Are you Percy Jackson?" he asks me. I get a bad feeling in my gut. "Yeah" I say, uneasily. He sighs. "Well, I am sorry to say that your parents apartment caught on fire. We can only assume that their bodies burned in the fire, I'm sorry Mr. Jackson" the man says. A sharp pang of dread and grief stabs me in the heart. But I felt lighter than air.

Because I was free.

**New York: Olympus**

I walked around, looking like a drunk man to the citizens of New York. I was summoned to Olympus, for Zeus knows what.

I approached the gods in their chamber, all looking very stoic. Which was very unusual, because I wouldn't imagine Dionysus and Apollo looking stoic.

"Perseus" Zeus acknowledges I kneel.

"I'm sorry Perseus, but a majority of the council believes that you've too powerful for comfort. I'm sorry" Zeus says, but a glint passes in his eyes which I saw in the eyes of Luke, Ethan, Kronos, and Gaea. It was the glint of power hunger.

As the master bolt hurdled toward me, I closed my eyes and said my silent prayers, but to whom, I don't know. I felt a shock, and a strange strong sucking feeling. I felt a loss of consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown<strong>

I awoke on a bed, a really comfy bed. I stepped out of it, aching when I realized where I was.

Outer space.

"Nice to see your awake, Mr. Jackson" A voice says in the darkness. I feel around for Riptide. Sure enough, my trusty pen/sword was still with me.

"Who's there?" I ask, Riptide drawn. Three figures stepped out of the shadows, all looking similar.

"Introductions are in order. I am Chaos" Chaos introduces. The second he says his name, I bow.

"No need to bow, I hate it when people bow, or at least people I like" Chaos says. I straighten.

"Me and my brothers have a proposition for you" Chaos says.

"And your brothers are..." I say, trying not to sound rude.

"I am Order" the one on Chaos's left says.

"I am End" the other one says. He reminds me of Hades.

"Okay... so what's the proposition?" I ask.

"Have a seat. To know our offer, you should know some key details of the past" Chaos says. I sit on the bed.

"Long ago, even before my children, the Primordials,the universe was ruled by our father, Void. The universe was black with darkness and no light, and Void tyrannically ruled everything. But with raw energy, the three of us were created. When we grew up, in a similar manner to Zeus, we, with the rest of our siblings, rebelled against our Father, and won, banishing him to the Void, the maximum security prison that we made only to hold Void. When we won, we got our different domains."

"I got the domains of Creation, as well as the 4 Elements." Chaos says.

"I got the domains of Energy and Matter" Order says.

"And I got the domains of Destruction and Darkness in all of its forms" End says.

"But recently, Void has been stirring in his prison, attempting to break free. It has been foretold that Void would rise again, but only the Champion of us three would be able to defeat it" Order says, and I began to put 2 and 2 together.

"Why me?" I ask. Instead of replying, Chaos opens up a shimmering vortex. I peer inside and was genuinely shocked.

The vortex was replaying my life on fast forward, but I could clearly see it. Everything was there from beginning to end, including my recent "favor" to Athena.

**-FLASHBACK-**

**Percy was walking in a dark chamber, just having beat the Labors. Athena had warped him here... but why?**

**Percy walked to an open room where the goddess of wisdom, Athena was, cowering in the corner. **

**"Hello Lady Athena,what's wrong" Percy asks, a little creeped out that the fearless goddess of wisdom was cowering in a corner. **

**Athena screamed and Percy turned around to see an armada of spiders coming toward them. Athena wailed some more, but Percy stood his ground. He summoned a large ball of water, and washed the spiders away with ease. **

**Percy turned around again to see Athena as if she was never afraid. **

**"This never happened. Got it?" Athena says. Percy nods as she disappears in grey flames. **

**-FLASHBACK END-**

"So you know our proposition Mr. Jackson. What do you say?" End asks. I said the most sure thing in my life.

"I accept"

**So the lines have been drawn... Please review, follow, favorite, etc. DESERTED out. **


	2. Chapter 2: Many Truths

**Percy Jackson and the Celestial Race**

**Hey! It's been awhile! I've been working on the nerve to come back, but I've been busy. I've also got the Blood Of Olympus, and****am halfway through it. It might change the story based on how it ends. **

**I changed the the title and a bit of the first chapter, what do you think? And Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Many Truths**

**Space**

**Percy POV**

The three entities beamed when I gave them my answer.

"Great, but now there is some more things you should know" Chaos says.

"Dammit! I shouldn't have said yes!" I mutter. Chaos chuckles.

"Nothing bad, Mr. Jackson. It is just things that you should know" Chaos insists.

"I am all ears" I say, leaning on the bed.

"As the myths tell, it was I who created the universe. This, shockingly, is not true" Chaos says, and I bolt up.

"What?" I ask/yell.

"Yes, I did not. Void did, in a way. Basically the incredible amount of raw energy formed

Light and then the planets. However, the leftover energy was so powerful, no being, not even Void could harness it. So this energy took several forms, thus creating me and my brethren; the ουράνιοs". Chaos explains.

"The Celestials" I translate, my dyslexia kicking in. Chaos nods.

"We weren't many. Perhaps about 30 in numbers. But together, we waged war against Void, and won" Order buts in.

"Afterwards, we all went our own separate ways. I later on found Earth, and decided to turn it into a luscious planet. And so begins the Greek myths" Chaos finishes..

I was dumbstruck. For the second time in my life, my world had been flipped, the first being when I was twelve.

"So where are these Celestials now?" I ask, curious to where these incredibly powerful beings were lurking.

"Well, we haven't exactly been in touch... But our goal is to unite our siblings against Void... And that's were you come in, Mr. Jackson" End says.

"What do I have to do?" I ask.

"You must become the shining light of the Celestials, the one and only Champion that we've ever had. We three will find our brethren, and we will humbly ask them to bless you with their power. We will also train you, so you will be ready to face him" Chaos says.

"How long do we have?" I ask, not looking up.

"Am estimate of 5 Earth Years" Order replies.

"Then let us go. We do not have much time do we?" I say, slightly smirking. Together, we all flash away.

**Earth: Mount Olympus**

**Mystery POV**

I feel bad. I honestly do. I had one of my 'affiliates', Eros, disguise as a mortal to lure that daughter of Athena away from Perseus Jackson. But my plan has backfired, as Zeus executed Perseus for being too powerful. He forced everyone to keep their mouths shut.

I've honestly never had these feelings before, never so... intense... This wanting.

I had to make him mine. He is, or was perfect.

And now the daughter of Athena will be dumped by Eros as means of my plan within the week. So her love life will be destroyed.

Hm.

This cannot go out, especially, if Poseidon found out of this. He has been angry and mournful for the past few days. And he would be furious if he knew I had messed with his son.

I will need help of an old 'friend'...

**Later...**

"Mnemoysne" I called out to the shadows.

From the murkiness of the darkness, the Titaness of memory appears.

"What do you want, I already did you a favor" The Titaness asks, clearly annoyed.

"I need you to once more alter the memories of the daughter of Athena, forgetting Eros" I request.

"So you and your little plan for the sea god's son failed, and you want me to clean up the mess" Mnemosyne guesses.

"The plan didnt fail. Perseus was executed by my power hungry father before my plan could finish" I reply.

"Well the answer is I'm not doing it for you, and I shouldnt have the first time" Mnemosyne replies. I frown.

"Go to Tartarus" I curse, as I flashed away. I was just going to have to wait until it blows over.

**-TIME SKIP: 4 YEARS- **

**Percy POV**

This has been the best 4 years of my life. I was blessed by Chaos, Order, and End, as well as the other Celestials. It took a solid 3 years to track them all down.

Basically, they were pretty much gods with equivalent power to Chaos.

There was Hydronis, Celstial of Water.

Terran, Celestial of Ground.

Cosmos, Celestial of Space and its anomalies.

Tempus, Celestial of Time.

Tornitus, Celestial of Electricity

Magius, Celestial of Magic. (He prefers the term Divine Energy Manipulation).

Solaris, Celestial of the First Sun.

Lunaria, Celestial of First Moon.

And Odon, Celestial of Primeval Warfare.

There were others, but they were the ones I saw most often besides Chaos, Order, End.

4 years ago I made the best decision of my life and joined Chaos. I was reborn as Aron, Champion of the Celestials and Bane of Darkness. Now I was ready to face Void, and defeat him once and for all.

I was summoned to Chaos's Palace. I was on Planet Utopia, the home planet of Chaos. I had spent the past 4 years here training.

I went inside the palace, and went straight to Chaos's personal office.

He looled in deep thought. So I cleared my throat.

"You summoned me?" I asked.

"Aron... I cant think of a better way to say this... But you need to go back to Earth" Chaos says gingerly.

"I know. The war begins in a year" I reply. Chaos brightens.

"Well that went better than expected..." Chaos mutters. I chuckled.

"When do we leave?" I ask.

"Right now" Chaos replies, opening an vortex.

"You ready?" Chaos asks me.

"Yes" I reply firmly reply.

Closing my eyes and putting on the hood from my robe, I stepped thrpugh the portal to face everything I had left.

**What do you think? Review! DESERTED out.**


End file.
